Chocolate Cherry Night
by MinJimin
Summary: Terimakasih untuk cokelat yang Mingyu buat tadi sore. Berkatnya, Wonwoo sekarang menjadi miliknya. MEANIE! YAOI! BL! Gaje!


Pairing: Meanie as always

Another cast: cari sendiri

Ini ff punya om, tapi mereka punya Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, Pledis, dan pairing masing-masing.

Tidak ada unsur plagiat. Apabila ada kesamaan tempat dan latar belakang itu murni kebetulan.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

Besok tanggal 14 Februari. Hari yang paling dibenci Wonwoo seumur hidupnya. Kenapa? Selain Wonwoo benci cokelat, di hari itu juga selalu saja ada coklat-coklat dari berbagai macam rasa dan ukuran yang memenuhi lokernya sampai Wonwoo harus meminta bantuan Seokmin untuk menyingkirkan benda-benda nista itu.

Berapa kali ia harus bilang pada gadis-gadis sekolah sebelah yang setiap pagi menunggunya di gerbang sekolah untuk berhenti mengiriminya coklat?

Wonwoo harus bagaimana coba?

Pakai cara kasar? Big No. Wonwoo adalah _the top ultimate gentleman_. Seorang g _entleman_ tidak akan pernah memukul wanita.

Pakai cara halus? Sudah. Malahan tingkah mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasanya Wonwoo ingin melenyapkan manusia bernama wanita itu dari muka bumi. Tidak kasar kan?

Berpura-pura cuek? Jangan deh. Nanti meruntuhkan imagenya sebagai murid populer yang baik hati, tidak sombong, ramah, dan rajin menabung. Oke, abaikan yang terakhir.

Wonwoo memang murid populer. Tapi tidak sepopuler Kim Mingyu yang mendapat julukan pria dengan sejuta pesona di mata wanita itu. Musuh bebuyutannya dari awal Wonwoo menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini. Orang yang selalu mengganggu Wonwoo di setiap waktu dan di setiap kesempatan. Wonwoo benci Kim Mingyu. Benar-benar cinta eh?

Apa bagusnya si Kim Mingyu itu sih? Dia hanya tinggi, punya rambut abu yang menyilaukan mata, kulit tan, hidung mancung, dan gigi taring yang setajam gigi anjing peliharaan Wonwoo di rumah. Hanya itu. Oke, itu sempurna sih. Tapi bukankah para wanita itu berlebihan?

Masih lebih mending Wonwoo. Wajah manis (walau agak menakutkan juga ketika emosi), mata sipit, pinggang ramping, bibir tipis, hidung yang mancung juga, dan punya suara yang seksi.

Seketika Wonwoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Mukanya manis? Sialan. Dia tampan tahu.

Saking manisnya muka Wonwoo, ia pernah ditawari masuk klub kecantikan oleh wali kelasnya. _What the heck?_ Wonwoo yakin dirinya masih 100% pria. Ia yakin ia masih punya dada yang rata dan sesuatu yang menggantung di antara kedua kakinya. Gurunya ini gila apa?

Dan itu awal mula si Mingyu sialan itu mengganggunya. Bayangkan, dia selalu mengikuti Wonwoo kemanapun Wonwoo melangkah. Bahkan masuk ke dalam bilik toilet sekalipun. Tak percaya?

"Keluar Kim Mingyu! Dasar mesum! Pergi kau!" Suara Wonwoo dari toilet pria terdengar sampai ruang guru.

 _Dengar sendiri kan?_

Mingyu hanya cengengesan melihat muka merah Wonwoo. Alasan kenapa Mingyu sering mengganggu Wonwoo ya muka lucu Wonwoo itu. Pria mana yang ngotot mau dibilang tampan padahal mukanya imut sekali ketika marah.

Ngomong-ngomong, kok Wonwoo lama di dalam ya? Apa pria manis itu kesulitan menaikkan resleting celananya? Kalau begitu, Mingyu dengan senang hati akan membantu. Khuhukhukhuk..

Sambil menunggu Wonwoo, Mingyu memainkan ponsel miliknya. Tersenyum sendiri ketika membuka galeri dan menemukan foto Wonwoo yang sedang berganti baju di ruang ganti lapangan basket. Kuberi _clue_ , semua pakaian Wonwoo tergeletak di lantai. SEMUA.

Tahu kan artinya?

Mingyu senyum-senyum sendiri melihatnya tanpa ia sadari Wonwoo sudah berdiri di samping Mingyu dengan muka merah padam. Mingyu masih saja asyik membuka-buka foto Wonwoo yang ia ambil diam-diam saat pria manis itu lengah.

"Ekhem." Wonwoo berdeham mencoba membuat Mingyu menatapnya. Tapi dasar si Mingyu, ia malah lanjut melihat-lihat tubuh telanjang Wonwoo.

"Kim Mingyu! Apa yang kau lihat hah?!" Mingyu tersentak mendengar suara Wonwoo yang dekat sekali di telingannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya lamat-lamat dan terkejut melihat Wonwoo yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan muka yang super duper merah.

Mingyu tertawa garing.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Kabur!

"YA MESUM! KEMBALI KAU DASAR SETAN!"

Mingyu yang sudah jauh tertawa terbahak. Semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya hanya tersenyum maklum. Mereka sudah sering melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertengkar lucu tapi baru kali ini mereka mendengar Wonwoo berteriak, lebih tepatnya menjerit.

Setelah agak jauh, Mingyu masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia bahkan sampai memegang perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Mingyu.. Mingyu.. Mesum sekali.

Wonwoo yang ditinggal Mingyu berjalan kembali ke kelasnya dengan wajah ditekuk dan bibir yang dimanyunkan. Para siswa yang sebagian pria memandang Wonwoo lapar. Asal kalian tahu, Wonwoo itu tipe uke idaman semua seme.

Wonwoo adalah satu-satunya pria manis paling diincar di sekolah itu. Meskipun ada beberapa pria manis lainnya seperti Minghao, Jihoon, Jeonghan, dan Seungkwan, tapi masing-masing sudah punya pacar dan hanya Wonwoo saja yang belum. Maka dari itulah para seme berlomba-lomba mendapatkan hati Wonwoo.

"Ya Wonu, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Seungkwan yang kebetulan melihat Wonwoo langsung mengajak Wonwoo bergabung untuk duduk. Wonwoo memandang jengah Seungkwan. Untuk apa sih dia bertanya kalau sudah tahu jawabannya? Bikin emosi saja.

"Mingyu si tampan lagi huh?" Tebak Jeonghan. Wonwoo mengangguk lesu. Habis sudah kalau foto telanjang dirinya menyebar. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya nanti?

 _'Di pantat Mingyu.'_

Wonwoo terlonjak ketika hatinya berkata seperti itu. Da hell. Lebih baik ditaruh di tanah dan dikubur deh,daripada harus ditaruh di pantat Mingyu begitu, menjijikan.

"Si Mingyu itu suka denganmu kali, Won." Minghao mencoba berbicara dengan Wonwoo. Baru kali ini Minghao berani berbicara pada Wonwoo saat suasana hati pria manis itu sedang buruk. Biasanya Minghao memilih untuk bungkam daripada kena amukan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendelik seram. Mingyu menyukainya? Mustahil.

"Tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku, Hao-ya." Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang lekat Minghao. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jihoon setelah dirasa Jihoon diam terus sedari tadi.

"Jihoon-ya, ada apa denganmu?" Jihoon masih bergeming.

"Jih-"

"Jangan lihat ke belakang, Wonwoo." Alis Wonwoo menyatu lucu. "Huh?"

"Jangan lihat ke belakang." Ulang Jihoon lagi. Wonwoo penasaran. Ia langsung membalikan badannya dan terkejut ketika sebuah benda kenyal mendarat sempurna di atas bibir tipisnya. Matanya melotot melihat Mingyu, yang demi apa sedang tersenyum di balik ciuman mereka.

Wonwoo termenung sampai akhirnya tersadar ketika Mingyu melumat -lebih tepat memakan- bibir bawah miliknya. Ia mengerang tertahan sebelum melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ya!" Wonwoo melepaskan ciuman sepihak Mingyu dan memegang bibirnya yang tadi dicium Mingyu. Itu ciuman pertamanya! First kissnya! Dan si brengsek itu merebutnya!

"Kangen padaku?" Mingyu tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. Didekatinya wajah Wonwoo yang sudah memerah padam dan mencium pelan kening pemuda manis tersebut. Wonwoo yang mendapat serangan dadakan dari Mingyu hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah yang melongo lucu.

Sekali lagi, Mingyu mencium Wonwoo tepat di bibir dan berlalu ke kelasnya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo memang berasal dari kelas yang berbeda. Mingyu di kelas XII-2, dan Wonwoo di kelas XII-1.

"Terimakasih untuk ciumannya, manis."

Jeonghan, Minghao, Seungkwan, dan Jihoon menutup mulut mereka bersamaan. Kim Mingyu mencium Wonwoo! Mencium sahabat manis mereka!

"Ya Wonu-ya! Itu kan ciuman pertamamu! Dia.. Dia merebutnya!" Wonwoo tidak merespon. Ia terlalu syok.

"Wuahhhh! Sebentar lagi kau punya pacar Won!" Jihoon berteriak senang sambil memeluk Wonwoo disusul Jeonghan, Seungkwan, dan Minghao.

"Siapa yang akan punya pacar?" Mereka mendadak membeku. Itu suara Mr. Hong, guru paling killer seantero sekolah.

"Wonwoo, songsaeng."Seungkwan menjawab dengan takut-takut. Mr. Hong hanya tersenyum.

"Keluar dari kelasku dan bersihkan rumput di lapang!" Mereka berlima memilih untuk menurut dan langsung berlari ke arah lapangan.

"Sialan si Mingyu itu! Awas saja kalau ketemu. Akan aku cincang dia!" Wonwoo berteriak lagi. Tangannya ia kepalkan ke atas berlagak seperti akan meninju Mingyu.

"Sudahlah, Won. Mau berapa kali kau hajar dia pun dia tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu." Sela Seungkwan. Jeonghan membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo kerjakan sekarang. Aku ingin secepatnya pulang." Minghao menengahi percakapan mereka bertiga. Dengan terpaksa mereka berlima melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir 4 jam mereka mencabuti rumput-rumput di sekitar lapang. Hari sudah semakin sore dan hanya tinggal Wonwoo sendiri yang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Keempat temannya sudah pulang, dijemput kekasih mereka masing-masing. Kadang Wonwoo iri, ia ingin punya pacar juga. Tapi sampai saat ini belum juga ada yang cocok dengannya.

"Naiklah." Wonwoo menengadahkan kepala ke atas untuk mengetahui siapa yang berbicara dengannya. Tapi langsung bangkit dan berjalan cepat-cepat ke pintu gerbang begitu tahu siapa yang berbicara dengannya tadi. Orang itu mengikuti Wonwoo dan tanpa aba-aba Mingyu -orang itu- langsung menggendong Wonwoo ala bridal style, posisi kesukaan Mingyu.

"Ya! Turunkan aku! Haisshh!" Wonwoo memberontak dalam gendongan Mingyu. Malu karena masih banyak siswa di sekolah mereka yang melihat dirinya dan Mingyu.

"Diamlah. Aku tahu kau lelah. Jangan banyak bergerak." Kkeut. Wonwoo diam. Suara Mingyu tadi terdengar dingin. "Mian."

Mingyu menurunkan Wonwoo dan memindahkan pemuda manis itu menjadi di belakang. Tangan Wonwoo ia arahkan untuk melingkari lehernya, sedangkan tangannya sendiri menahan paha belakang Wonwoo agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di lapang?" Wonwoo membuka percakapan setelah agak lama mereka terdiam. Mingyu tersenyum simpul. Tentu saja ia tahu. Ia menerima pesan dari Minghao yang mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo ada di lapang. Mingyu langsung membolos dari pelajaran Mr. Park dan berjalan ke arah lapang untuk mengawasi Wonwoo.

"Aku kebetulan lewat saja dan melihatmu sedang istirahat. Maka kuputuskan untuk menghampirimu dan membawamu pulang. Kau seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya tahu." Wonwoo memukul kepala belakang Mingyu pelan. Enak saja ia disamakan dengan anak ayam.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah." Mingyu berkata setelah ia rasa Wonwoo mengantuk. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kemudian menyamankan dirinya lebih lagi dalam gendongan Mingyu. Tak butuh berapa lama, Wonwoo jatuh tertidur dan mendengkur pelan.

"Dasar."

Mingyu terkekeh pelan. Messkipun ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo yang tertidur, tapi ia tahu Wonwoo akan semakin manis saat dirinya menutup mata. Ughh, Mingyu menyesal sudah memindahkan Wonwoo ke belakang. Ia jadi tidak bisa mencium Wonwoo kan.

Jalanan menjadi sepi setelah Wonwoo tertidur. Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar ketika matanya menemukan keberadaan rumah Wonwoo. Sesampainya di depan rumah Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung disambut wanita paruh baya yang ia yakini adalah eomma Wonwoo.

"Waduh, Wonwoo bisa-bisanya tertidur seperti ini. Bawa Wonwoo ke kamarnya saja ya, nak." Mingyu mengangguk senang. Ini pertama kalinya dirinya masuk ke rumah Wonwoo. Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga. Ia berhenti sebentar ketika merasakan pergerakan tak nyaman dari Wonwoo kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga.

Hingga akhirnya sampailah ia di depan kamar bertuliskan Jeon Wonwoo. Sungguh kekanakan sekali, pikirnya. Mingyu agak kesulitan membuka pintu kamar Wonwoo mengingat ia masih memanggul Wonwoo di punggungnya.

Begitu menemukan kasur Wonwoo, ia merebahkan Wonwoo di atasnya dan menutupi tubuh Wonwoo dengan selimut bergambar doraemon milik Wonwoo. Mingyu terkekeh, lucu sekali pemuda ini.

Mingyu menyempatkan diri untuk mencium bibir Wonwoo sekali lagi sebelum ia berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Mimpikan aku, baby." Ucap Mingyu sembari menutup pintu kamar Wonwoo. Tanpa Mingyu ketahui, Wonwoo tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Eh nak, sudah mau pulang?" Mingyu membungkuk membalas ucapan Nyonya Jeon. "Nde Ahjumma."

Nyonya Jeon berjalan menuju Mingyu dan menepuk pelan punggung lebar pemuda itu. Wanita itu tetap cantik saat tersenyum walau ada beberapa kerutan halus di sekitar matanya.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kim Mingyu, ahjumma." Ucap Mingyu. "Aku pacarnya Wonnie." Lanjutnya.

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum senang. Akhirnya Wonwoo mendapatkan pacar, tampan pula. Ia tidak sabar menunggu Mingyu melamar anaknya dan memberikannya cucu yang cantik dan tampan.

"Nde, nde. Aku mengerti. Kau tampan sekali, Mingyu." Mingyu membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi. "Gamsahamnida ahjumma."

"Jangan panggil aku ahjumma, Gyu. Panggil saja eomma, aku belum setua itu. Hahahaha." Bersyukur Nyonya Jeon ramah padanya, rasa canggung yang sedari tadi menyelimuti Mingyu menguap begitu saja.

"Iya, eomma. Dilaksanakan. Hehehe."

"Sering-seringlah main ke sini Gyu. Akan eomma kenalkan pada appanya Wonnie." Mingyu mengangguk lagi. "Pasti eomma. Kalau begitu aku pamit eomma." Mingyu berlalu keluar diiringi lambaian tangan dari Nyonya Jeon.

"Hati-hati di jalan Mingyu-ya."

'Hahhh~ Coba kalau Wonnie dari dulu mengaku punya pacar setampan itu. Pasti aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencarikannya jodoh. Dasar anak nakal.'

.

.

.

Esok paginya Wonwoo bangun dengan muka berseri. Hatinya bahagia gara-gara ia memimpikan seseorang menciumnya semalam. Walau itu mimpi, tapi kenapa rasanya nyata ya?

"Eih, siapa yang membawaku kemari? Setahuku aku masih tertidur di pundak.. Oh ya! Mingyu!" Wonwoo terlonjak dari kasurnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Loh, sudah bangun sayang? Padahal eomma mau membangunkanmu." Keluh eomma Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Wonwoo tanpa permisi.

"Ish, eomma mengagetkanku. Yeyyy~ eomma telat. Hehehehe." Nyonya Jeon tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah laku anaknya. Wonwoo lucu sekali padahal ia sudah berumur 19 tahun sekarang.

"Oh ya Wonnie." Wonwoo yang hendak masuk ke kamar mandi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Apa eomma?"

Nyonya Jeon mengerling nakal. "Kau tidak memberitahu eomma kalau kau punya pacar setampan itu heum?"

"Pacar?" Wonwoo membeo. "Nde, yang kemarin mengantarkanmu pulang. Kim Mingyu itu, pacarmu kan?" Seketika Wonwoo terkaget. Hah? Mingyu pasti berbicara yang tidak-tidak pada eomma. Gawat!

"Bu.. Bukan eomma. Dia bukan pacarku, sungguh." Wonwoo merengut. Nyonya Jeon terbahak melihat putranya memerah malu.

"Tak apa Wonnie-ya. Eomma setuju kok."

"Eomma~~~~" Nyonya Jeon berlari ke luar sambil tertawa sebelum terkena amukan Wonwoo.

"Ish, awas saja Mingyu sialan itu." Ujar Wonwoo.

.

Wonwoo lupa kalau hari ini hari valentine. Betul saja, sesampainya ia di sekolah, para wanita ganas itu sudah berdiri di gerbang menungguinya dan membawa benda yang paling Wonwoo benci. Yap, cokelat. Menyesal Wonwoo tidak membawa mobil ke sekolah. Lihatlah sekarang, ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun karena tubuh mungilnya terhimpit di antara lautan para wanit.

"Permisi." Suara berat menyapa pendengaran Wonwoo. Ia membalikan badannya dan terkejut ketika sebuah tangan besar menyampir di pinggang rampingnya. Posisinya saat ini adalah Wonwoo seperti dipeluk dari depan oleh orang yang berbicara tadi.

"Permisi noona-noona. Dia milikku. Jadi jangan menyentuhnya, arrachi?" Sesudah Mingyu berkata begitu, ia mengangkat tubuh ringan Wonwoo ke pundaknya dan berjalan santai ke depan. Mengabaikan teriakan wanita-wanita di belakangnya yang mungkin -akan mendedikasikan diri mereka menjadi fans baru Mingyu.

"Turunkan aku, Mingyu!" Wonwoo masih saja meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Mingyu. Tapi segera berhenti ketika ia sadar Mingyu sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari terkaman gadis-gadis di luar sana. Mengerikan.

"Cha, sudah sampai di depan kelasmu. Aku pamit dulu sayang." Mingyu mencium kening Wonwoo dan berjalan ke kelasnya sendiri. Wonwoo merona merah mendengar panggilan Mingyu untuknya.

"Duh, sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta nih." Seungkwan menyenggol lengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendelik.

"Apa sih Boo." Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya di bangkunya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Memegang keningnya yang habis dicium Mingyu dan tersenyum sendiri ketika ia masih merasakan kehangatan bibir Mingyu pada keningnya.

"Akhirnya Wonu jadian dengan Kim Mingyu." Upss Jihoon. Tak sadarkah para seme yang mengincar Wonwoo patah hati mendengarnya?

"UAPA?!"

"WONWOO JADIAN DENGAN MINGYU?!"

"INI TIDAK BOLEH DIBIARKAN!"

"HUEEEE WONWOO SAYANG!"

Wonwoo meringis dalam hati. Ia belum jadian kok. Dasar Seungkwan main fitnah saja.

"Ya diam semua!" Wonwoo berteriak emosi. Dengan kesal ia berjalan ke arah atap dan mengutuk dalam hati ketika ia bertemu lagi dengan Mingyu. Ini bahkan masih pagi dan Mingyu sudah minum kopi yang menurut Wonwoo pahit. Ia lebih suka susu dibanding kopi.

"Kau lagi." Mingyu tersenyum ramah pada Wonwoo. "Wah, kita jodoh ya. Bisa-bisanya bertemu di tempat seperti ini."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Langsung saja, apa yang kau katakan pada ibuku kemarin malam?" Mingyu menaikkan satu alisnya, tanda ia bertanya balik pada Wonwoo.

"Aku bilang, apa yang kau katakan pada eomma kemarin malam, Mingyu." Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo dan menyesap bibir atas Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa kecanduan bibir manis Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya bilang aku adalah kekasihmu."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Ti-.

"APA?!" Mingyu menutup telinganya rapat-rapat karena Wonwoo tepat berteriak di sebelah telinganya. "Tidak usah berteriak juga kali." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Habis kau menyebalkan."

Mingyu bergeming.

"Mau ikut aku ke taman bermain nanti malam?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Kau mengajakku?" Mingyu speechless. Wonwoo ini bodoh atau bego sih.

"Tidak, aku mengajak hantu. Ya iyalah aku mengajakmu, Wonwoo sayang. Siapa lagi yang sedang bersamaku saat ini hah?" Wonwoo tertawa terbahak. Siapa suruh Mingyu mengaku-ngaku dirinya pacar Wonwoo. Tahu rasa ia jahili.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Mingyu mencibir. Bilang saja mau. Dasar emo.

"Oke, aku jemput jam 7 malam. Sekarang ayo kembali ke kelas." Mingyu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya menjauhi atap sekolah.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan Wonwoo sudah bersiap. Tinggal menunggu Mingyu menjemputnya.

Ting Tong.

Wonwoo berlari ke depan dan merona ketika melihat Mingyu membawakan bunga untuknya. Ditaruhnya bucket bunga tersebut dan berjalan menuju Mingyu.

"Kau cantik." Wonwoo dibuat merona lagi. Ish, bisakah Mingyu berhenti membuatnya merona?

"Eomma, aku pergi dulu!"

"Ne! Hati-hati sayang!" Sahut Nyonya Jeon dari arah dapur.

"Ayo berangkat Gyu." Mingyu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Wonwoo berjalan lebih dulu. Mingyu membukakan pintu untuk Wonwoo dan memasangkan seatbelt untuk pemuda manis itu. Sebelum Mingyu kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia sempat-sempatnya mencium bibir Wonwoo sekilas.

Di dalam mobil, keduanya diam tak bersuara. Wonwoo yang canggung dan Mingyu yang fokus menyetir mobil. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di taman bermain yang ramai oleh pengunjung. Ia menarik tangan Wonwoo pelan menuju sebuah kursi taman.

"Kau ingin main apa?" Wonwoo menggeleng. Ia mau duduk saja. Lagipula sudah banyak orang dan ia malas mengantri.

"Mau cokelat?" Wonwoo memandang Mingyu horor. Wonwoo tidak mau makanan manis itu masuk ke mulutnya. Iyuhhhh, membayangkan benda itu meleleh dalam mulutnya saja sudah membuat Wonwoo ingin muntah.

"Yah, padahal aku sudah susah-susah membuatkannya untukmu." Mingyu menunduk sedih. Wonwoo jadi tidak enak pada Mingyu. Dengan berat hati Wonwoo mengambil cokelat Mingyu dari tangannya dan hendak beralih memakannya.

Belum sempat cokelat itu sampai ke mulutnya, Mingyu menahan tangannya dan tersenyum nakal.

"Mau aku beritahu caranya agar kau tidak mual makan cokelat?" Wonwoo memandang Mingyu bingung.

"Bagaimana?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Ia memasukan cokelat di tangan Wonwoo ke dalam mulutnya dan dengan cepat mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Wonwoo. Mendorong masuk cokelat tersebut ke dalam mulut Wonwoo menggunakan lidahnya dan mencium Wonwoo lembut.

Sesudah cokelat tersebut habis tak berbisa, Mingyu kembali memasukan satu potong cokelat lagi ke mulutnya dan kembali mencium Wonwoo sampai rasa cokelatnya menghilang. Mingyu membelit lidah Wonwoo dengan lidahnya agar Wonwoo tidak memuntahkan cokelatnya.

Setelah dirasa Wonwoo kehabisan nafas, Mingyu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengusap pipi Wonwoo yang memerah entah karena malu atau kedinginan.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Apa yang.. Hahh.. Kau lakukan hahh?" Wonwoo berbicara dengan nada yang tersendat-sendat. Ia menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan memukul pelan dada bidang Mingyu.

"Enak kan?" Wonwoo mendelik tajam.

"Apanya yang enak? Kau seperti ingin memakan bibirku begitu!" Wonwoo setengah berteriak. Mingyu tertawa dan memeluk Wonwoo erat.

"Tapi enak kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Mingyu. Ia mencium aroma tubuh Mingyu dalam-dalam dan melesakkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Mingyu.

"Hu-um, rasa Cherry. Benar kau membuatnya sendiri?" Mingyu kesal karena Wonwoo tidak percaya padanya.

"Mau kubuktikan lagi?" Wonwoo menggeleng kasar. "Tidak, terimakasih." Ujarnya cepat.

Mingyu mengelus kepala belakang Wonwoo dan berbisik pelan.

"Jadi kekasihku ya?"

"Tidak mau."

"Huh?"

Wonwoo tertawa dalam pelukan Mingyu. "Bercanda Gyu. Aku mau jadi pacarmu kok."

"Dasar." Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali mencium Wonwoo. Tanpa cokelat. Sekarang ia tahu cara menaklukan Wonwoo.

Dengan Chocolate Cherry Night. Ciuman malam dibumbui cokelat rasa cherry sebagai pemanis ciuman mereka.

Bersamaan dengan menyatunya ciuman mereka, kembang api warna-warni juga ikut serta menghiasi malam valentine ini.

Dan Mingyu sukses membuat Wonwoo jatuh dalam pelukannya.

Terimakasih untuk cokelat yang ia buat tadi sore.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

Special thanks yang ketinggalan: Rie Cloudsomnia. Ada lagi?

Baca dan review aja ya? Om ga akan ngomong banyak.

Ini didedikasikan spesial untuk besok anak-anak yang masih sekolah. Semangat ya? AKAKKAKAKAKAKAAKAK


End file.
